


Just Give Me Today ('Cause You're All I Want)

by PadawanRyan



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Birthday Sex, Eighteenth Birthday, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Unintentional Promises, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: When Joe turns down fifteen year old Nick because he's too young and a minor, Nick takes that as the promise that he won't be rejected once he's an adult. So he waits patiently until his eighteenth birthday to finally get what he wants.





	Just Give Me Today ('Cause You're All I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](https://boyfriends-fic.livejournal.com/8274.html?thread=963154#t963154) at the [boyfriends_fic](https://boyfriends-fic.livejournal.com/) LiveJournal community. I'm not sure anyone is actually there anymore - the prompt has remained unfilled for the past eight and a half years - but I saw it yesterday afternoon and knew immediately that I wanted to fill it.
> 
> Due to my own insecurities with writing explicit scenes, there is no actual sex. I have rated it M, however, due to some of the descriptive language used (but it might be more of a T).

Nick had known for a long time that he wanted Joe. _A long time_. Like, a couple years. For a teenager, that’s a long time.

The realization that he wanted Joe and _couldn’t have Joe_ hit him with such intensity that he basically began to experience the seven steps of grief: first was the shock and disbelief. _Joe!_ How could he want _Joe_ of all people? His brother! After all, it was _wrong_ – brothers aren’t supposed to want their brothers.

Next was denial, because he _couldn’t possibly_ want his brother. That was absurd! He was making a mistake, he was just reacting to the intense emotions that his brother had shown when he was hospitalized and diagnosed, that’s all.

Then the guilt. There must be something wrong with him if he wanted his brother, because that was wrong and _he was wrong_ and oh god, he was going to hell. He felt guilty for having these feelings, for even allowing them to exist and flourish, and for undoubtedly being the thing that would lead to his family’s downfall. What if someone ever found out? It was _wrong_ , he was _wrong_ , and there was nothing he could do that would be worse than this.

Anger and bargaining followed. He was angry at himself for having these feelings and even angry at Joe for being his brother. Nobody thought anything of it when Nick expressed that anger because a) he was a teenager and they’re prone to moodiness, and b) his levels could be a little off (though that second option often resulted in people asking him if he’d checked, to which they’d receive the moody response, _“YES! They’re fine!”_ ). The bargain with himself was that he would take what he could get – obviously he couldn’t _have_ Joe but he could think about him while he jerked off, and maybe he could at least get Joe to touch him more often – whether it be wrestling or affectionately – just so he could _feel_ his brother.

However, the “taking what he could get” didn’t exactly work out as planned. It only led him to feel depressed and lonely, because he wanted more and couldn’t have it. He had realized by the time he was fourteen that he was definitely, absolutely _in love_ with his older brother who wouldn’t possibly ever want him back because it was _wrong_.

His attempt at reconstruction and working through it was to have a relationship that could potentially cure him of these feelings. He had already been somewhat involved with Miley by the time he came to this realization of love, so he took the next step and asked her to officially be his girlfriend. He spent a lot of time with her, which eventually included making out, and it didn’t matter that he kept thinking about what _Joe’s lips_ might feel like – this was normal and eventually he would be able to move on like a normal teenage boy.

When his relationship with Miley floundered, he accepted that this was his reality. He was in love with Joe and that wasn’t going to change. The only thing that he could do, then, would be to do something about it. Joe touched him a lot during their performances, and he knew that he had been encouraging these touches for the past couple years but maybe – just _maybe_ – it could mean something more.

Nick accepted that he was in love with his brother, and he was going to make sure Joe knew it.

* * *

 

The day he kissed Joe was a day like any other day.

They were in yet another hotel room during yet another tour, and still experiencing the adrenaline from the show earlier that evening, Nick and Joe had been bouncing around their shared room – this eventually led to wrestling. It was when Joe had Nick pinned to the floor that Nick just reached up and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

It wasn’t quick and when Joe didn’t pull away, Nick attempted to deepen the kiss. His lips moved against his brother’s, but when he opened his mouth and tried to push his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, that’s when Joe pulled back and asked, “What are you doing?”

Nick wasn’t sure what else he could say besides the truth: “Kissing you.”

He couldn’t read his older brother’s face, but Joe still hadn’t moved, so he took that as encouragement and leaned up to kiss him again. This time, however, Joe jerked his head back so that Nick’s lips never met his.

“You don’t know what you want,” the older boy told him.

“No, no, I know _exactly_ what I want. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” 

Joe shook his head. “No, you’re…you’re only fifteen. You’re feeling a lot of things right now and you might be confused. But this…” he floundered for a moment, “isn’t what you want.”

“ _Joe_ ,” he stressed, “I know _exactly what I want_. I want you.”

His older brother still had him pinned to the ground, but Joe was holding himself far enough away from Nick that the younger boy couldn’t attempt to kiss him again. Still, though, _he hadn’t moved away yet_. That had to mean something, right? Nick struggled against Joe’s grip, which in the past couple minutes seemed to have gotten tighter than when he had first been pinned.

“ _Please_ , Joe. Let me –”

At this, Joe loosened his grip and began to move off his brother. “No, you’re…too young. You don’t know what you want.”

Nick couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. It was something that Joe wasn’t disgusted by him – in fact, his brother’s eyes seemed to be filled with just as much lust as his own, and he knew that part of the reason Joe had finally moved back was because he had an obvious erection attempting to press through his tight jeans – but this is definitely not how he expected this to go. He was sure that disgust would actually hurt less, because at least then he could rationalize why his brother was turning him down. But _too young?_

“Look,” Joe began, looking almost as tortured as Nick, “if you were an adult it would be different. But you’re fifteen, you’re a minor.”

“So…if I was eighteen, you’d let me kiss you?”

“Nick, if you were eighteen, there would be so much more that I would do to you than just kiss,” his brother told him, voice low and lustful.

All Nick could do was nod as he rolled away from Joe and pulled himself up to his knees, running a hand through his curls. That was…that was something. Joe might not have realized it, but he essentially just made a promise to his brother.

Now Nick just had to wait another _two and a half years_ to collect.

* * *

 

His eighteenth birthday rolled around during yet another tour. They hadn’t been performing the previous day so instead of waking up in a hotel room, he awoke in his bunk on the bus.

He wasn’t exactly a morning person – and it didn’t help that they had been up late bowling last night to celebrate the special day right at midnight – so he might not have remembered what day it was for another several minutes, but when he blinked his eyes open, there was a face hanging upside down and grinning from the bunk above him.

“Happy birthday!” Joe exclaimed, noticing that his younger brother was finally awake.

Nick blinked at him before rolling over and pulling his blanket over his head. It was his eighteenth birthday, damn it, and he was going to sleep for as long as his parents would allow him, which probably wouldn’t be much longer since they had a show to prepare for that night. Joe poked and prodded at him a couple times, eliciting a grunt from Nick and one feeble attempt to smack at the poking hands behind him, but eventually left Nick alone.

It took another hour or so – once Nick was awake, checking his levels, and eating breakfast – before he realized _exactly what day it was_.

It was his eighteenth birthday.

Today he was an adult.

_This was the day that Joe would no longer be able to deny him_.

He had been planning this day for the past two and a half years, ever since he kissed Joe in that one hotel room during the When You Look Me In The Eyes Tour. Of course, he could never know exactly where he’d be or what they’d be doing on this day – at least not until recently – but he knew that before the day was over, he would have Joe. His brother had promised him all those years ago that if he was an adult, he would fuck him, and Nick still wanted that.

When he was fifteen, he thought that it had been a long time that he had wanted Joe. Now that he was eighteen, he was more certain of it than he had ever been.

They had another show the next day so there wouldn’t be time to have a party or celebration later that night. Since they had a busy day ahead of them, their parents decided that they would do a brief birthday celebration, including the exchange of gifts, for Nick over lunch. Joe, who didn’t have anything with him, whispered to his brother, “I’ll give you my gift later.”

Although there was no specific tone to his voice to suggest anything, Nick could feel his dick perk up in his pants at the promise that those words held.

The rest of the day went by as normal as any other day, with the exception of a “happy birthday!” thrown Nick’s way every time he stepped into a new room. Sometimes this was from someone he hadn’t seen yet that day, and sometimes it was just Joe. Over and over again. Not that it bothered Nick, since he long since understood exactly who Joe was and what he did, but every time the older boy mentioned Nick’s birthday, he couldn’t help but think of that promise made all those years ago.

He avoided the internet because he knew that some of his older fans were likely going haywire at the thought of his finally being legal.

The only person he wanted to care about him being legal was Joe.

The show that night in Chula Vista went as to be expected – as normal but with a shout out to the birthday boy – and as usual, the boys were high on adrenaline when they came off stage. Normally, the boys would have been packed into the bus soon afterward due to the almost nine hour drive they had ahead of them before the next day’s show, but because it was Nick’s birthday, their dad had said the family would stay overnight and could fly in the morning. The bus would go on ahead of them.

Kevin joined Nick and Joe in their shared hotel room briefly, but Nick wasn’t very fond of birthday parties and it was late anyway, so he ushered his brother out the door as soon as Kevin was willing to leave them be. It might have taken Nick insisting that he go call Danielle and have phone sex “or whatever it is they do when he’s on the road” to get his beet red face out the door.

As soon as the two of them were finally alone, Nick turned to Joe and grinned. “So,” he asked, “where’s my gift?”

He expected Joe to grab him, maybe pin him to the door and ravage him. What he didn’t expect was for the older boy to hold up one finger to indicate that Nick must wait a moment, cross the room, rummage around in his suitcase a moment, and pull out a wrapped gift.

There was only one bed in the room this time – it happened sometimes – and Joe sat on the end of it, smiling and patting the spot beside him until Nick took a seat.

“Here.” He handed the wrapped gift to his younger brother. “I hope you like it.”

Tentatively, Nick took the package and slowly began to unwrap it. Inside there was a simple, soft grey sweater – it was nice and exactly the sort of thing Nick might wear, but he couldn’t help but feel let down. This was it? _This_ was Joe’s present? His brother must be joking, or maybe he was working his way up to the more important gift. That had to be it, so Nick thought that maybe he would just help Joe along by initiating for him.

“Thanks, it’s great,” he told his brother, leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss wasn’t quite the peck he gave Joe when he was only fifteen, but it was still fairly chaste. Putting the sweater down on the bed behind him with one hand, he put the other on the back of Joe’s neck to pull him in closer as he opened his mouth.

At that moment, Joe put his hands on Nick’s chest and shoved at him gently. “Nick, _what_ are you doing?”

“I’m…” he was suddenly feeling a little awkward. “I’m eighteen now.”

“Uh huh. So why are you trying to stick your tongue down my throat?”

“Well…” he began, “you told me…before…that if I was eighteen you’d, umm…want me.”

Joe cleared his throat, “Nick, you don’t know what you want.”

That was the last straw. Nick began to see red and jerked back, jumping to his feet as he felt the anger bubbling up in him. “ _Bullshit!_ ” he exclaimed. “I know _exactly_ what I want! I know what I have wanted for the past _five years_ and I’ve been waiting for this moment for at least half of them! You don’t get to tell me what I want because you don’t _know_ what I want! Well, I do!”

He took a breath and turned around to pace for a moment before turning back to his brother. “You told me that if I was eighteen, it would be different, so I _waited!_ Selena and I didn’t do anything because I was waiting for you. Dave propositioned me once, do you know that? And as intrigued as I was – because yeah, I’m not gay but clearly I’ve got something for men – I turned him down too.”

“Nick –”

“Oh, and fucking _Kim Kardashian_ too! I mean,” he chuckled as he thought about it, despite his anger, “I wasn’t really interested in her anyway, but when a Kardashian propositions you, well, that’s almost the chance of a lifetime.”

The pacing resumed. He wasn’t sure what else he could say – he got out most of what he needed to say and while he was still pretty angry, he could feel the rage in him decreasing. It wasn’t Joe’s fault, after all. Nick had been thinking about this for a long time – _a long time_ – but that doesn’t mean that his older brother was doing the same. After all, his brother was in a relationship that was still relatively new – it had only been a few months – but it seemed serious, so he clearly wasn’t sitting around and waiting for Nick to turn eighteen.

Nick stopped pacing and sighed. “I just…” he began, “thought that you meant we could…once I turned eighteen.”

More to himself than even to Joe, he muttered out, “didn’t you want me?”

This spurned his brother into action. Joe stood from his spot on the bed and reached out to grab Nick’s hand. The younger boy didn’t want to look at his brother at first because he was afraid of what he would see in his face, and he didn’t want his brother to see his eyes bristling with hot tears. However, when Joe squeezed his hand a little tighter, Nick couldn’t help but raise his eyes to his brother’s, which appeared to be full of so many emotions that Nick couldn’t figure out what was going through his head.

There was clearly pain in those eyes, concern for sure, affection…and maybe also lust?

“Nicky,” Joe all but whispered, looking directly into his younger brother’s eyes, “of course I wanted you. But it’s…it’s _wrong_. You know that. I couldn’t…I couldn’t do that to you.”

“But what if I wanted you to do that to me? I know it’s wrong, Joseph. I basically went through the seven steps of grief when I first figured out what I wanted you. But I don’t care. I don’t care. All I want is you. You have to know that,” he explained.

The other boy didn’t break eye contact as he asked, “are you sure?”

Nick nodded. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

That seemed to cinch it for Joe, who then nodded before bringing his free hand up to Nick’s face. He caressed the younger boy’s cheek for a moment, then his jaw, and _oh god_ , Nick had been wondering what this sort of touch from his brother would feel like. Drinking in the feeling, he closed his eyes, which is exactly when Joe leaned in and pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips.

Nick immediately parted his lips and reached out with his tongue for his brother’s, moaning louder than he expected when he finally felt the hot wetness of the inside of Joe’s mouth. He started pawing at his brother with his hands, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and attempting to pull it over his brother’s head. Joe broke the kiss momentarily to pull off his shirt and toss it to the floor before reconnecting his mouth to Nick’s, thrusting his hands into his younger brother’s hair and tugging at his curls. That made Nick moan almost pornographically – apparently hair pulling was one of his kinks, who knew?

“Nick, Nick –” Joe broke the kiss to speak, but Nick attached his lips to his brother’s neck, nipping and sucking gently enough not to mark him but still strongly enough to have the older boy gasping. “What do you want? You have to tell me – _oh my god_ – what you want.”

“You,” the younger boy muttered against Joe’s neck. “I want you. I want to feel you. I want you inside me. I just want _you_.”

Joe nodded, moving his hands down to Nick’s hips and pulling his younger brother to him, feeling their hard, constrained erections grind against one another. “Okay,” he told him. “Okay. I can give you that.”

And while Joe hadn’t made any promises this time – intentional or otherwise – Nick was going to make sure Joe never gave anyone else the same gift. It was all his.

Joe was all _his_ and he was _never_ letting him go again. No excuses.


End file.
